Lost Memories
by MagicBeauty
Summary: The village that Aisha lived in burned down. The Elgang hurried their way but everything was gone. When Elsword visits, he meets a purple-haired girl, much like Aisha! But is that Aisha?


Aisha's POV

I looked at my house, tears streaking out of my eyes. The heat from the flames evaporated my tears in a few seconds. My house was on fire. The flames spread to other houses and into the forests like wildfire. I curled up into a little ball, hugging my knees. I turned my head, to look for signs of life within the fire, knowing that no one would or could help me. I was amazed at how the fire still didn't come close to me. I was playing with my once long gone mother, Sasha. She taught me on how to do magic. She taught me the mastery of using just your hands for controlling your magic. I learnt it a few hours ago, before this happened. I remembered Elsword and everyone else. They were the ones that brought me back to the village. I decided to tay behind.

"M-mom?"  
"A-aisha? You're all right! Come here! You'll be safe with me!"

I looked at my mom, who was kneeling besides me, her head tilted. Her eyes were full of tears, and I took her hand. She pulled me into a piggy back and ran out of the fire, determination to live within her eyes.

"M-mom? I-is everyone alive?"  
"I-...I'm sorry...I couldn't..save them in time.. And...I-I'm sorry that I will have to do t-this.."  
"Mom?"

I looked at her, and saw her holding a dagger. I jumped off and tried to take the dagger out of her hands. She put both hands onto the dagger and aimed at her heart, and stabbed. I stopped her from falling with my body, tears coming out in rivers.

"N-no..MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"  
"A-Aisha...When you wake up from this...you won't remember a thing."  
"MOM! MOM! NO!"

She put her hand onto my forehead, and I hugged her hard. Her hand fell and I looked at her still body. She was pale.

"Mom? Mom?!"

She was dead. My mother. Dead. It couldn't be. NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! WHY!? WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN GOD?!

A few years later~

Aisha's POV

I woke up, lifting my head from something soft. I looked and saw a dead body. I screamed. Why was there a dead body? I looked at her. She was beautiful. Then I saw a dagger embedded in her heart. I looked around and closed the woman's eyes. I ran off into the woods. Then I heard a voice before I entered the forest.  
"Who are you?"  
"...Why would you want to know?"  
"Well, I was just visiting this village that was caught on fire. Apparently, the whole village was burned down and the fire spread to the forest. However, the whole forest didn't burn down."

So this place...was a village that was burnt down. Who was I, anyways? I looked at the red-haired teen with confusion.

"W-Wait..You look like a friend of mine."

Oh my. That's definitely not good. I don't remember him. I don't remember ANYTHING. I looked around to see if I could avoid the subject.

"U-umm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about."

I looked at the red-head again. I looked at the dead body once more, before running into the woods. I ran into the woods and stopped at a familiar tree. This tree had a picture of me. Why? Why don't I remember a thing?

That's because your memories were erased.

No. Who would do that?

Your mother.

Why?

Because you were in danger.

From what?

And the voice disappeared. The voice was like myself, it felt like I was talking to myself. I looked around and pulled the picture off the tree. I looked around to see the red-head following me. He tried to look at the picture I was holding.

"O-oi! Lemme see that picture!"  
"No. This picture is mine!"

I ran away from the teen, hoping he wouldn't follow me. Sadly, he ran after me. What scared me more was that he had a sword. He unsheathed it. Uh oh. I don't have a weapon.

Elsword's POV

What is this girl doing? She's just running away. I've had enough. I unsheathed my sword and ran after the girl. She did remind me of Aisha. But we already mourned for Aisha. We heard about the village. And she was at the village too. There were no survivors. And whoever survived was killed or died afterwards. Like that woman. That girl was near the woman. Purple hair, purple eyes, purple clothes. The whole gang separated after Aisha left. There was no meaning since there was no more evil. But we gathered one day. We gathered at one place, the day when Aisha left. Then the door banged open and we heard the news of the burning village. By the time we got there, everything was burned down to ashes. We mourned for Aisha and left. I bet no one has forgotten that day. I remember very clearly. Eve stomped back to her lab with tears running down her emotionless eyes. Rena ran back to the elf village, leaving dust and the smell of tears behind. Raven just ran off whereas Chung went back to Hamel.

"Y-you! That's no fair! You're using a sword!"  
"So? Give me the picture!"  
"N-no!"

She ran further but I used arma and hit her. I sliced her with my sword and ripped her clothes.

"U-urgh! K-KYA-"

I covered her mouth. She wasn't going to scream. She looked around frantically and whacked a stick on my head. She kept on hitting my head, just like Aisha did with her staff. Then I smelt smoke. I saw that my glove was on fire.

"U-uuhhh! KYA! GET AWAY FROM ME! FIRE!"

She started to run around and ran in some random direction. I tried to chase her, but I needed to get the fire on my glove off. I ran to the nearest water source and ran my hand into the water. The fire was gone, leaving a hurting burnt hand. This was going to take weeks to heal. I was more worried about that girl. She ran off into the Ent's direction. I needed to chase her. She's in trouble and I think she won't be able to defend herself. This isn't a great situation at all.


End file.
